In the field of display technology, a gate driving circuit is a circuit for providing driving signals to pixel switches in a pixel circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, a gate driving circuit usually comprises a plurality of cascaded gate driving units (for example, gate driving units 1, 2, 3), which can provide driving signals to pixel units of different rows. In order to generate the driving signals corresponding to the pixel units of different rows, the gate driving circuit typically requires clock signals as control signals. For example, FIG. 1 schematically shows that two clock signals CLK1 and CLK2 are provided to the gate driving circuit. The clock signals (e.g., CLK1 and CLK2) provided to the gate driving circuit can be generated by a level shifter.
However, the existing level shifter for a gate driving circuit has no output error protection function, so it may output an improper clock signal in some occasions, and as a result, the gate driving circuit will output an erroneous driving signal.